


Rule Breaking

by Chocolatequeen



Series: As Time Goes By [7]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Morning After, Romance, Tumblr Prompt, kiss/hug meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-01
Updated: 2016-10-01
Packaged: 2018-08-18 19:07:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8172625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chocolatequeen/pseuds/Chocolatequeen
Summary: Rose learns there are penalties for breaking certain TARDIS rules, and she's just fine with that.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Skyler10](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skyler10/gifts).



Wakefulness tugged at Rose, no matter how hard she tried to stay in this dream where she and the Doctor had finally made love. She sighed as her eyes drifted open, but when she saw the dark blue duvet, all hints of sleepiness disappeared.

_It wasn’t a dream_ , she realised, clutching the pillow to her chest and giggling into it. His absence would have concerned her, but now that she was awake, she had a hazy memory of him pressing a kiss to her cheek as he got out of bed, whispering for her to go back to sleep while he made breakfast.

Her stomach growled on cue, and Rose reluctantly slid out of the luxuriously soft covers. She shivered when the cool air hit her bare skin and immediately looked for something to wear.

A tingling in the back of her mind told her the TARDIS had moved some of her clothes into the Doctor’s dresser, but that wasn’t what she wanted this morning. Instead, she rifled through his drawers until she found a soft cotton vest and a pair of silky boxers. Still chilled, Rose pulled on a pair of thick socks and then wrapped herself in the Doctor’s dressing gown before finally leaving the room.

When she reached the galley, she stood in the doorway for a moment and watched the Doctor flip the bacon and put the toast down. He was dressed casually too, in pyjama bottoms and a t-shirt. His hair was still wildly unkempt, and the memory of how it had felt in her hands made her fingers itch to touch it again.

“I know you’re there, Rose,” he said, without turning around.

Rose wrinkled her nose at him, then crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. She stretched up and kissed his neck, just below his ear, then watched in amazement as goosebumps spread down his neck. He whimpered her name, and Rose pressed another kiss to the same spot, flicking her tongue out this time to taste his skin.

The Doctor sighed and switched the burner off before turning around. “Rose Tyler—” He swallowed when he noticed what she was wearing. “You’re wearing my dressing gown.”

She took a half-step back and smiled at him, playing with the belt. “Oh, is this yours?”

“Pretty sure.” He crossed his arms over his chest, trying to project a stern demeanour, even though his hearts were racing. How had he not known sex with Rose would be _fun?_ “And I’m afraid clothing theft isn’t allowed on this TARDIS. You’ll have to take that off.”

Rose’s smile only widened when he grabbed the belt and pulled, loosening it enough to reveal what she was wearing underneath. “Rose…” The Doctor swallowed hard at the sight of her in his vest and boxers.

She pushed the dressing gown off her shoulders, then looked down at herself. “Do these belong to you, too?” she asked, tugging on the hem of the vest top.

“Y—yes…” A sudden thought occurred to the Doctor, and he narrowed his eyes at Rose. “Are you wearing anything that doesn’t belong to me?”

Rose danced three steps backwards, a cheeky smile on her face that sent his blood rushing south. “Why don’t you come find out, Doctor?” she challenged, then spun on her heel and ran out of the room.


End file.
